When a Heart Melts
by fireash
Summary: Tells the story about what happened to Rin and who she really is. Will have Sesshomaru and Rin pairing. Rated R for lemon. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Fireash: Hello everyone! Just to let everyone know (as if they didn't) Inuyasha and co. don't  
  
belong to me. Waaaaaaaah! This is my first fanfic so be gentle.   
  
Title: When a Heart Melts  
  
Chapter one  
  
Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken walk down the worn path. Well Rin is skipping, and Jakken  
  
is wheezing but you get the point. "Lord Sesshomaru, where may I ask are we going?" Jakken  
  
croaks. The taiyoukai looks at the toad with disdain. "We are going home." Rin giggles as a  
  
butterfly floats around her. Sesshomaru inwardly smiles. He never tired of her. He knew he  
  
shouldn't think that but he couldn't stop himself. He thinks back over the past two years with  
  
her. So much has happened. He saved her life and took her in, his half breed brother killed  
  
Naraku, and peace was settling over his lands once again.   
  
  
  
Jakken wondered what his master was thinking but knew better than to ask. He cracked a  
  
smile when the butterfly landed on Rin's nose. The disgusting human was growing on him too.  
  
  
  
The little toad was wrapped around her finger and didn't even realize.  
  
Later that evening they stopped to camp. The only reason they walked was to show Rin  
  
the scenery, but they stopped so they could all rest. Rin's breathing became erratic in her sleep.   
  
She began to whimper and sweat. Sesshomaru walked over to her and placed his hand on her  
  
forehead in hopes to soothe her. He didn't expect her dream to flood into his mind. He saw it  
  
through Rin's eyes. Sesshomaru looked around. He was obviously in a carriage with three noble  
  
humans. He looked at himself and realized that he was Rin and that he was dressed in similar  
  
attire.   
  
"Rin, stop squirming, you will wrinkle your kimono," the human woman said. "Yes   
  
mother," Rin/Sesshomaru whispered. Sesshomaru suspected that the older male human was  
  
Rin's father and the little male was her older brother. "Where are we going?" Rin asked her  
  
father. "We are going to the Western Lands where it is safe. Don't worry little one we won't let  
  
anything happen to you." he smiled. Sesshomaru noted that he looked like a warrior. The father  
  
had long jet black hair tied in the back and a large samurai sword strapped to his waist. As he  
  
looked around he noticed the woman and boy also were armed.  
  
'This is strange.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Suddenly the carriage came to an   
  
abrupt stop and a scream came from the driver's seat. The mother looked out the window. "No,  
  
wait!"the man yelled. Too late...there wasn't even a cry. Her body came back into the carriage  
  
but not her head. Rin was covered in blood. "Mother, noooo!" she sobbed reaching to hug her  
  
mom. Her father took her by the shoulders. "Rin listen to me. Stay in the carriage with your  
  
brother. I will distract them while you two sneak out of the other side. Aki you protect her no  
  
matter what! Understand?" "Hai! I will protect her with my life father."the boy looked not much  
  
older than Rin. The man ran out of the carriage closing the door behind him. Rin peeked out the  
  
window.   
  
Her father was fighting several large demons and holding them off fairly well. Aki  
  
grabbed her hand. "It is clear on the other side. When we get out you run like the wind. Don't  
  
stop no matter what you hear ok?" Rin nodded with tears streaming down her eyes. She didn't  
  
  
  
understand what was happening or why it was so important that she was safe. Aki cautiously  
  
looked outside. Finding the coast clear he opened the door and stepped out. He drew his katanas  
  
(I think they are shorter than swords sorry if I misspelled) and motioned for Rin to come out.   
  
Once outside Rin immediately sprinted into the forest. The sounds of metal slowly   
  
fading. The branches of bushes cutting her kimono and flesh. She didn't care she just kept  
  
running. But one sound made her stop dead in her tracks and her blood run cold. She heard her  
  
brother's pain filled scream and the awful sound of flesh being ripped apart. She wanted to cry,  
  
to scream her pain and fury into the night but found she couldn't even whisper a sound. Sounds  
  
of feet coming her way started her flight once more. She kept running until she fainted from  
  
exhaustion. Sesshomaru vision of the nightmare suddenly faded. He could smell the salt from  
  
Rin's tears. He slowly picked her up and held her close. Her breathing eased as she drifted into  
  
another dream, one that wasn't so painful.   
  
Sesshomaru had always wondered what had made Rin mute. But seeing her memories  
  
only left more questions. He just hoped that she didn't have that dream anymore.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Fireash: Well that is it for Chapter one. I am not good with details and dialogue. But this idea  
  
has been stuck in my head for a while so maybe turning it into a fanfic will help. Please review  
  
good or bad. 


	2. Chapter two

Fireash: I don't own Inu Yasha and Company. Blah blah blah.  
  
Thanks for every one who read my story so far. And a special thanks to Striking Falcon for  
  
reviewing. You like me, you really like me. Anyway I am sure you want me to get on with the  
  
story sooooo....  
  
Also there isn't a lot of dialogue in my story mostly because Sesshomaru doesn't really talk a lot.   
  
So I right what he thinks.  
  
___________________________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Family Ties  
  
The next morning Rin was happy as usual, but she didn't have the usual spring in her  
  
step. Sesshomaru knew she remembered that dream. 'How many nights does that same memory  
  
haunt her?' he wondered. It worried him. 'Wait! What do I care if she has nightmares? She is  
  
only a worthless human.' 'Yeah right. If she is so worthless then why do you let her follow you.  
  
  
  
Why is her presence so comforting?' His inner voice almost shouted at him. 'Great now I am  
  
arguing with myself.' he thought wryly.   
  
Jaken had noticed what happened last night. He of course didn't see the dream, but he  
  
did see his lord comfort the child in her sleep. Jaken knew better than to bring it up. He didn't  
  
want to be the victim of Lord Sesshomaru's wrath. Deep in his thoughts the toad didn't notice  
  
that Sesshomaru had stopped, and bumped into Rin. She just giggled at his clumsiness. It is  
  
usually her that trips and stumbles.  
  
'Hmm a human and a youkai are fighting. What a bother. I will end it. I have nothing  
  
better to do anyway.' Sesshomaru walked off the path. The others followed to see what   
  
distracted their leader. Upon nearing the battle Rin let out a startled gasp. *Father!* Lord  
  
Sesshomaru was confused. He had thought that Rin's father died, at least from what he saw of  
  
the dream. Not hesitating he withdrew his sword and destroyed the youkai. The man was  
  
startled, and Sesshomaru could smell his fear.   
  
"Father, you are alive!" Rin ran towards the man and embraced him. "Rin? Is that you?   
  
I had thought you died. I am sorry but I am not your father. The man you call father was my  
  
twin brother." he regretfully told the sobbing child. He eyed the demon lord cautiously. "But  
  
don't worry child. My lord never thought you were dead for one moment. We have been  
  
searching for you ever since that day. He will be happy to see you." 'Lord? Is Rin some kind of  
  
human royalty or did the lord want her because she was his property? Either way Rin is my  
  
charge and I am not going to let her go unless I know she is going to be safe.' Sesshomaru  
  
thought angrily.   
  
His face as emotionless as stone looked at the man. "If your lord wants Rin tell him to  
  
come to me. I am not going to let just anyone take her. You can try but I wouldn't advise it."  
  
  
  
The man nodded. "Of course. I will go to my lord and tell him of the news. Thanks for getting  
  
rid of that youkai for me earlier. I am in your debt." Sesshomaru noticed the color of his clothes.  
  
  
  
They were yellow. 'Yellow, now I know that means something but what?' The man quickly  
  
disappeared into the forest. Sesshomaru walked to Rin was sitting. She was still sobbing. "Rin  
  
had always hoped that they were still alive, but they aren't coming back." Rin told the demon  
  
lord. He slowly walked over to the crying girl and brushed away her tears. He hated tears  
  
because they symbolized weakness, but he hated them the most when she was the one crying  
  
because it made him feel helpless. Rin sniffed a few times and quieted. She knew she shouldn't,  
  
that she would get scolded, but she couldn't stop herself. She flung herself into Sesshomaru and  
  
cried into his kimono. To her surprise he pulled her closer with his arm to try to comfort her.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't know how long it would take the lord to come so he made Jaken set  
  
up camp. Jaken was unusually quiet. 'Well finally that brat will be gone. What am I saying, I  
  
don't want her to go. And from the looks of it Lord Sesshomaru doesn't either. It is going to be  
  
lonely again like before.' Jaken thought as he went about his duties. Rin had cried herself to  
  
sleep beside the demon lord. She had another nightmare. It wasn't the death's of her family that  
  
usually haunted her. They were replaced with a new one. Someone from the shadows had  
  
grabbed her. She tried to call for Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken, reaching out with her hand. They  
  
only turned away and faded out of existence leaving her all alone.  
  
A few weeks later Rin still clung to Sesshomaru. She didn't want to leave him. He  
  
didn't protest or scold her. Suddenly he froze. Someone was coming. He could smell it in the  
  
distance. It was a very powerful youkai. He hadn't felt a presence like this since his father was  
  
alive. 'Did one of the other taiyoukai want to challenge me?' At the speed it was coming  
  
towards them it would arrive in a few minutes. Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red. He  
  
prepared his body to transform at a moments notice...  
  
_______________________________________________________________   
  
Mwuahahahaha after all the cliff hangers I read in fanfictions I decided to leave one for you guys.   
  
It will keep you wanting more if you like the story anyway. Please R&R.  
  
I don't mind flames. I just want reviews. Tell me the good the bad and the ugly.   
  
Thanks,  
  
Fireash 


	3. chapter three

Fireash: Figured I'd be nice and update. I am going to see if I got rid of the apostrophe problem  
  
this time. If it isn't I am sorry. I now have a total of two reviews. Better than none I guess.   
  
Anyway...time for the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and company.  
  
___________________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Losing Her  
  
The demon slowed as it came upon them. Sesshomaru could feel his claws filling with  
  
poison. "I come in peace. I am only here to collect what is mine," a voice said. The demon that  
  
spoke walked into the clearing. I was another inu taiyoukai. He also had long white hair like  
  
Sesshomaru, but his markings were yellow and orange instead of the red and purple. "Lord Sun-  
  
Lin of the East. What brings you to the west?" Sesshomaru relaxed. His father made a peace  
  
treaty with him years ago. "My daughter in which you have been protecting."pointing towards  
  
Rin. Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow, "A human daughter?" "Let me explain. The last 100  
  
years the east has been at war with the north. They managed to kill some of my children so to  
  
protect her I put a spell on her. Right after she was born I used a spell that would make her  
  
human temporarily. The north wouldn't be looking for a human child. The spell would break  
  
when she came of age, mated with another demon, or if I broke the seal. If she were to mate a  
  
human she would remain human. Let me show you. Rin, come here child." Sun-Lin extended a  
  
hand to Rin. Rin looked questioningly to Sesshomaru. He nodded his head meaning it was ok to  
  
go.   
  
Lord Sun-Lin knelt in front of Rin. "Do not fear me Rin. I am your father. The ones you  
  
thought were your family were my servants. They were to raise you as their own until it was  
  
safe." "My father?" Rin asked hopefully. It would be neat if he was her father...he looked a lot  
  
like Sesshomaru-sama. "Mm hm, I will show you" he raised his hand and cut his finger with a  
  
claw. He placed the bleeding finger on her forehead. Sesshomaru watched with awe as her scent  
  
changed from human to youkai. Her hair faded to white, her eyes to silver, fingers to claws, and  
  
yellow marks on her cheeks. She was most definitely an inuyoukai. "How do you feel Rin?"  
  
Sun-Lin asked. "Funny and neat at the same time." she smiled.   
  
  
  
  
  
Lord Sun-Lin rose and looked at Sesshomaru. "Thanks for taking care of her. Ready to  
  
go home Rin? Your mother is anxious to see you again." Rin was suddenly afraid. She wanted  
  
to meet her new family but she didn't want to leave Sesshomaru. Tears in her eyes she ran  
  
towards Sesshomaru. Rin hugged a very shocked demon lord. "Will I ever see you again?" she  
  
asked. "Maybe." his face betraying the emotions he felt inside. He didn't want her to leave  
  
either but he couldn't do anything. "Promise you won't forget Rin!" He couldn't resist those  
  
tear filled eyes. "I promise."   
  
The Demon Lord of the West watched as the two disappeared from sight. "Come Jaken.   
  
We are going home." "Y-yes my lord." the toad scrambled to catch up. Jaken had to wipe a few  
  
tears from his eyes. He would miss that little girl. 'She managed to break a few of the barriers  
  
that Lord Sesshomaru put up around his heart. But now that she is gone...'  
  
________________________________  
  
Here is a good spot to end this chapter. Sorry it is so short. About my future Rin/Sess  
  
pairing...that is why she had to go home. That way she is not a daughter figure to him. That  
  
would be sick. Now she has a father and is free to be with him. Yea! Anyway please R&R.   
  
The only ones to review did so because I asked them to. Please review. Thank you for those  
  
who do. Fireash 


	4. Chapter four

Fireash: Hello once again. I want to thank the three people who reviewed. I will try my best to  
  
make the story interesting. Well here is the 4th chapter. Yea!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. You don't have to rub my nose in it.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
War!  
  
"Jaken, gather my generals. It is of the utmost importance." Sesshomaru turned to his  
  
servant. "Yes my lord, but why?" he saluted his lord. "There will be a war soon and I don't like  
  
to be unprepaired. I will be at the castle in three days. You have until then." Sesshomaru turned  
  
and ran off into the forest. 'Is he going to attack the East?' Jaken thought. '...three days I must  
  
hurry!'   
  
Sesshomaru headed in the direction of Kaede's village where his half brother and mate  
  
lived. He would kill his brother some day but not today. He needed him in this war. As always  
  
he made a grand entrance and made his half brother nearly jump out of his skin. "Oh hell! What  
  
do you want? I am not giving you the Tetsaiga. Want me to cut off your other arm?" Inu Yasha  
  
spit out to try to cover up that he had been caught unawares. "I will someday pry the sword from  
  
your cold dead fingers but for the moment you are more useful alive. There will be a war here  
  
within the month." the demon lord said without expression. "Oh is my big bad brother asking for  
  
my help. Can't defend your lands and need a half breeds help? I must have died and went to  
  
heaven!" Inu Yasha laughed. "I don't need your help weakling. But when the war starts no  
  
mortal can escape unaffected. You can do nothing and watch as the mortals you love so much  
  
die or you can join my forces and keep the damage to a minimum. Plus you get to kill as many  
  
demons as you want. Keep in mind to kill only the invaders and not my men. I am having a  
  
meeting at the castle in 3 days. You are invited to attend." and with that he left.   
  
The generals eyed Inu Yasha warily. The half breed had been cracking his knuckles and  
  
baring his fangs since he arrived. They knew not to underestimate him. They had all heard what  
  
happened with Naraku. Finally the meeting began. Sesshomaru stood in the front of the room.  
  
  
  
"My generals, you have my thanks for arriving at such short notice. As you know I have been  
  
patrolling my borders for the past few years now. The north has been restless since their loss  
  
with the east. They think that the west is weak since I am a young taiyoukai and my brother and I  
  
are the only children my late father had. The north wants blood. Even as I speak they are  
  
attempting to push through my borders. I will not allow this. We will let them through and give  
  
them the war they are looking for. They won't forget this war for centuries." the taiyoukai  
  
grinned one of his rare smiles. If anyone ever saw him smile they never lived long enough to tell  
  
about it. It made the general's blood run cold. Inu Yasha just roled his eyes but wanted to be in  
  
the war nonetheless. After killing Naraku life had gotten a little boring.   
  
The attack came a week later. The northern ruler was a tiger youkai. The villagers in the  
  
area all ran to safety. Dark clouds rolled in to set the atmosphere. Sesshomaru watched all of  
  
this in excitement. His blood itching to transform. He raised his sword as a signal to attack and  
  
the blood bath commenced. Inu Yasha wiped out hundreds with every swing. The generals led  
  
their men into strategic positions mostly to get out of his way. Inu Yasha looked to his brother.   
  
'Why isn't he fighting? What is he waiting for?' He didn't have to wait long. The northern  
  
taiyoukai transformed into his larger demon form challenging Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru  
  
answered the challenge. It seemed that Sesshomaru was at a disadvantage. Since he was still  
  
young he had not grown as large as the much older northern leader. The tiger taiyoukai laughed,  
  
"Hmph, you think you can beat me? You are just a puppy. Still wet behind the ears. Ruling the  
  
west must be a hard job for someone weak as you. I will take the burden off of your shoulders as  
  
well as your head!" Sesshomaru didn't respond to the insult. He charged at the larger demon  
  
and ducked at the last moment. Being smaller and quicker he gained the upper hand.   
  
Sesshomaru bit into the northern youkai's legs. The other demon was too slow to react as the inu  
  
taiyoukai darted for another leg. They snapped from the force of his powerful jaws as he pumped  
  
toxic poison into him. The tiger youkai let out a cry of pain and astonishment as he collapsed  
  
onto the ground. Sesshomaru saw his chance and went for the throat. The northern taiyoukai  
  
was dead. The war if it could be called that only lasted for one day.  
  
His generals looked at him with awe and fear. Inu Yasha wondered what would happen  
  
next. What was left of the enemy fled for their lives. What happened next left everyone   
  
speechless. Sesshomaru pulled out the Tensaiga. He revived all of his fallen men and even a  
  
few of the enemy. He growled a warning, "Tell your people never to enter the Western Lands  
  
again. This Lord will not be so merciful next time. Leave now." The demon lord thanked the  
  
generals for their efforts and dismissed them until they were needed again. 'I would have  
  
thought the north would have been harder to beat. It took the east 100 years and they had heavy  
  
losses. Perhaps they are why the north were weak.' Sesshomaru thought.   
  
After the war Sesshomaru decided to stay at his castle for a while. It had been years since  
  
he stayed there. He had wondered his lands for so long. Perhaps it was time to take care of his  
  
home. If he ever settled down they couldn't just live in the forest like common youkai.  
  
______________________________  
  
End of chapter 4.  
  
I know I know I am not good at battle scenes but it has to do with part of my story. Plus it makes  
  
Sesshomaru look cool. Maybe someone will review and not have to be asked. Hint hint. Flames  
  
are welcome but they do make me feel bad. I know the story isn't the best but it is my first fic  
  
and I am trying. Well that was definitely a run-on. Anyway gotta go. Fireash 


	5. Chapter five

Fireash: Well it has been a while huh? At least people are reading it even if they aren't  
  
reviewing. Sigh. I know it isn't great but it would make me feel better if a few people reviewed  
  
without me asking them to. Well on with the story.  
  
________________________________  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Peace Talks and Reunions  
  
Twenty years passed by. To many demons it was merely a blink of an eye, but to one   
  
taiyoukai it was slow torture. Of course he would never admit it he missed Rin. 'She is probably  
  
grown now with her choice of potential mates swarming around her.' At that thought  
  
Sesshomaru became enraged, noone was worthy to be her mate. 'Hmm that treaty that father  
  
made with the East is about to expire. I think it is time I renewed it.' a smile played at the corner  
  
of his mouth.  
  
Sesshomaru gathered the paperwork and his annoying servant Jaken and headed East.  
  
Back in the East, Lady Rin was missing Sesshomaru. She had not forgotten him over  
  
these years. She would always bother her brothers and sisters telling them how great her Lord  
  
Sesshomaru was. She had changed physically over the years. Her long white hair now reached  
  
just below her waist line. Her face though similar now had a beauty that only comes from age.   
  
Her body was no longer skin and bones. She had filled out in all the right places. Her father had  
  
a hard time keeping the potential mates away from his castle.   
  
Sun-Lin knew that Rin had already chosen who she wanted as a mate and that whether  
  
Sesshomaru knew it or not he felt the same way. So he was not really surprised when Lord  
  
Sesshomaru came to his lands to "renew the peace treaty." 'Ah to be young and in love...' he  
  
mused. When Rin was a child he knew it was best if he separated the two. Now Sesshomaru  
  
won't have fatherly feelings toward her that would get in the way. The Lord of the West may  
  
have tried to hide his feelings but he knew better.  
  
"Is he really coming father? Oh I hope he hasn't forgotten me. I can't wait till he gets  
  
here!" Rin exclaimed excitedly. "Slow down Rin. Yes he is coming and I doubt he has   
  
forgotten you. We have some business to attend to but after that he will be invited to stay a few  
  
days." he told his flushed daughter. He was happy that Rin had been found. She always warmed  
  
his heart just by being near. She was just like her mother.   
  
The Taiyoukai of the West arrived a week later. Sesshomaru could smell Rin  
  
everywhere. It was driving him crazy, but kept his calm exterior. He was lead by one of Sun-  
  
Lin's servants into the study. There they discussed the terms of the new treaty. Sun-Lin would  
  
benefit with Sesshomaru's defense. The western lord did in one day that took him a hundred  
  
years. Sesshomaru would in turn get better trade and information. Although Sun-Lin's army  
  
wasn't very strong he had the best spies. He admired the young taiyoukai. He had achieved  
  
much in his short life. The meeting didn't take long. Both hated to draw things out. "Would  
  
you like to stay at my castle for a while? It was a long journey. Lady Rin, I am sure, would like  
  
to talk to you." He added the last part suggestively. It took all of his strength not to smile  
  
knowingly. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at the tone. To not stay would be an insult and he  
  
really did want to see her again so "I accept your offer but I will not overstay my welcome."   
  
Sun-Lin summoned a servant to show Sesshomaru to his room. "Dinner will be   
  
announced later until then you are welcome to look around." the servant bowed and left. After  
  
the servant had disappeared, he went in search of the reason he came. It didn't take long. He  
  
found her in the garden. The last he saw of her she had been a scrawny human just turned into a  
  
scrawny demon. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. She turned as she sensed him near. There  
  
was a slight blush in her cheeks. It took all of his will power not to take her right there. He had  
  
never seen anything this beautiful in his life. "It is nice to see you again Rin."  
  
Rin had smelt him coming to the garden. She was almost shaking in anticipation. Rin  
  
turned when she felt his presence behind her. He hadn't changed. He was still as handsome as  
  
the day she met him. She had to force herself not to run and embrace him. She was not a little  
  
girl anymore. She could and would act like a lady. "Lord Sesshomaru it has been a while."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Fireash: Alright I updated. I know they are still short chapters and not detailed. But hey maybe  
  
if I had a few more reviews I would be motivated to write longer more detailed chapters. I think  
  
some people just read this to see if there will be a lemon later. Perverts. Anyway I am not  
  
promising anything right now. Will update later. Please review. 


	6. Chapter six

Fireash: *Gasps* I got reviews!!! Yea!!! Thank you so much. Don't worry it is not the end. It  
  
is going to be longer than I originally planned with a few twists.   
  
Angel186- thanks for reviewing and sorry I didn't see your review til just recently.   
  
Animefluffyaddicit- thank you very much. I will try not to leave so many cliffhangers. They are  
  
just so fun:) Don't worry I am going to add a few twists to the plot. Thanks for the luv!   
  
SESSHY-chan- I will update more often now that I know people like it. Thanks for the review.  
  
Sesshoumaruluver#1- don't worry I am not offended. I will try not to leave too many cliffies.   
  
Thanks for reviewing.  
  
PunkSeshoumaru/Rin-rocker- Thanks for the love! Glad you liked the battle scene even though  
  
it was too short. I hope I will get better. I will try to write more often. I got my motivation with  
  
all of the new reviews. But alas I do have to go to college and work.  
  
ANIMEluverFREAK- the best one? Are you just trying to butter me up? Thanks for reviewing.   
  
I will continue my story. Hope you like the new twists.  
  
Disclaimer: I may have forgotten this in the last chapter but I still don't own Inu Yasha and Co.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Think of Me?  
  
The two stared at each other as the tension thickened. Rin was the first to break the  
  
silence. "So how is Jaken and Ah-Un?" She had missed them as well. Although Jaken had  
  
always scolded her for playing. "They are well. Jaken is keeping watch at the castle, and Ah-Un  
  
is here on the grounds." This relieved the tension between them and they began to talk about  
  
what happened in the others absence. Rin had heard about Sesshomaru's war from her father but  
  
that didn't contain her excitement as she listened to his side of the story. The youkai part of her  
  
knew he would be a good mate, strong and smart. She told him of her many suitors in their quest  
  
to make her their mate. She noticed the look of anger on his face before he hid it. 'Is he jealous?  
  
  
  
Maybe there is some hope for me after all.' she thought with a smile.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru's blood began to boil when Rin told him about her potential mates. He  
  
quickly masked his emotions. 'What do I care? She is not mine.' 'No but you want her to be.'   
  
'She is but a child.' 'Rin is no longer a child. You are not her father. Sun-Lin took care of that  
  
.   
  
She would be the perfect mate.' 'Shut up. I do not....' His train of thought was broken as a  
  
servant came and announced diner.  
  
  
  
During diner Sun-Lin noticed that the Rin couldn't keep her eyes off of Sesshomaru. Her  
  
brother Yoshiko noticed this as well and decided to tease her about it. "Rin-chan stop drooling.  
  
  
  
You are embarrassing yourself,"he smirked at his younger sister. Rin blushed furiously at being  
  
caught. The eastern lord noticed that the western lord hadn't taken his eyes off Rin either. He  
  
would love to play matchmaker, but his mate made him promise not to interfere. 'She just won't  
  
let me have any fun.'   
  
Sesshomaru noticed Rin's blush. He decided he would ask her about that later. Did she  
  
see him as a potential mate? 'That would make things easier if she did.' 'Even if I did want to  
  
become her mate and she mine it is impossible right now. There are rules that even I as a  
  
taiyoukai must follow.' 'That has never stopped you before. Whatever Sesshomaru wants  
  
Sesshomaru gets remember?' 'Although female youkai can mate at adulthood males must wait  
  
until they are 100 years old at least. I have 15 more years to go.' (Author's note: don't know  
  
how old he really is or if there is any rules but hey just go along with it k?)  
  
Later that night when everyone had retired to their rooms, both had dreams of each other.   
  
The dreams were the same...  
  
Sesshomaru walked towards Rin. She was trembling in anticipation. She shuddered as  
  
he slipped the silk robe off of her shoulders. The red material pooled at her feet. He brought his  
  
hand up to caress her face. "You are mine." And with that he captured her lips in a fiery kiss.  
  
  
  
Soon he was undressed as well. Her eyes raked his nude body from head to toe. The moonlight  
  
making him appear godlike. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. She nodded to his  
  
unasked question in his eyes.   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru cursed as he jerked awake. He had almost claimed Rin in his dream. He   
  
could hear his inner voice laughing at his arousal. Sesshomaru would almost bet he put that  
  
dream in his head. 'But wait. He is me. I must be loosing it.' he sighed.   
  
Rin likewise had a rude awakening. She almost pouted at the sudden pull to reality.   
  
'Almost. That dream was so real. To bad I woke up. Now I know I won't be able to stop  
  
blushing in front of him with a dream like that.' She was going to have a hard time looking him  
  
in the eyes.   
  
Both of them were really quiet at breakfast, and Rin was red as a beet. As the days passed  
  
Sesshomaru began to see Rin as more than just a child. He couldn't stop the dreams at night.  
  
  
  
The night before he was to leave he approached her in the garden. She turned and smiled up at  
  
him and his breath caught. Rin decided to take advantage of his silence. "Lord Sesshomaru, I  
  
know you haven't chosen a mate yet, but when you decide to choose will you promise me   
  
something?" Coming to his senses he responded, "And what do you want me to promise?"  
  
She leaned and whispered in his sensitive ear causing shivers down his spine, "Think of me?"   
  
________________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 6.  
  
I know I know...still really short. But hey if I write a lot of short chapters in less time will that  
  
make up for it. Did you like the dream sequence? It is a taste of things to come. Don't worry I  
  
won't get too graphic I am not that experienced myself with these things. Anyway thanks again  
  
for all the wonderful reviews. Fireash 


	7. Chapter seven

Fireash: I am back. And I got more reviews. *all choked up* You guys don't know how happy  
  
that makes me. And just for you I will make a long chapter. :D  
  
VampirePrincessMiyu: Glad you like the story. Yes I am a very happy person when I get  
  
reviews. I hope I will get better at writing as I go along in the story.   
  
punkSESHOUMARU/Rin-rocker: Hopefully I will get better as the story progresses. Hope that  
  
the future lemon won't be a disappointment. No college is easy so far. I just started. Sorry I just  
  
love cliff hangers. I will try to make this one longer.  
  
ANIMEluverFREAK: Glad you like the cliff hangers. I like them too. Just to warn you it will  
  
take a while for him to admit his deep feelings even to himself but he will let her know that he  
  
cares for her.  
  
HIEIdude411CHICK: No problem. At least it was a review. I was happy. Thanks for reviewing  
  
again.  
  
Sesshoumaruluver#1: Of course I read your review. I am starving for them. I am just glad I  
  
haven't gotten flamed. I know some people don't approve of the rin/sess pairing. I think it  
  
makes since that he would choose her being as she made him feel.  
  
  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys :D  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh nope don't own them. Wish I did.   
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Melting  
  
'Think of me?' Those words still haunted him years later. They were in his dreams and  
  
they tortured him while he was awake. Three little words made his body tremble and his blood  
  
boil. The dreams weren't helping him cool off. They got more intense each night. Sesshomaru  
  
tried to tell himself that he didn't need her...didn't want her, but his inner voice told him   
  
different. Now that he was finally old enough and was able to choose a mate he couldn't help but  
  
do as he promised. He hadn't stopped thinking of Rin. There was a strange feeling in his chest  
  
as well. It appeared once he left the east. It turned almost painful as time passed. Once Jaken  
  
commented on his appearence... "My lord, are you feeling well? You look a little pale." "Jaken,  
  
I do not get sick. What ails me doesn't concern you." He finally admitted to himself that he  
  
missed Rin. He wanted her and he wanted her now. 'Rin will be mine.' "Jaken, prepare to  
  
leave." "Yes my lord. And where will we be heading?" "The east." "At once my lord." Jaken  
  
replied keeping his knowing smile to himself.   
  
Back in the east Rin waited with anticipation till the time Sesshomaru was old enough to  
  
choose a mate. She had rejected many suitors trying to win her affection. She only wanted one  
  
demon. She wanted the one that claimed her dreams. She had loved him when she was a child  
  
and that love has only grown. All others compared to him were merely shadows. Rin asked her  
  
mother to train her to become a lady. If she was chosen by Sesshomaru she would want to make  
  
him proud of her. Over time she learned grace and refinement that couldn't be rivaled. She will  
  
be a proper lady for her lord. 'I will wait forever for you Sesshomaru, but please don't make me  
  
wait too long' she smiled.  
  
Sesshomaru pace quickened as he approached Sun-Lin's castle. The Lord of the East   
  
came out to greet him. "Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
he grinned. "I wish to talk to Rin. I am sure you have guessed why by the smile on your face."  
  
he replied. "She is where she always goes. Rin is in the garden waiting for you. Although you  
  
don't need it you have my approval." and with that he moved out of his way.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't waste any time. Using his speed to his advantage he was there in a   
  
matter of seconds. He didn't think she could get more beautiful but she proved him wrong. Rin  
  
smiled at his quick intake of breath. She bowed low before him. "Lord Sesshomaru, I have  
  
waited for your return." Rin wasn't expecting declarations of undying love she knew   
  
Sesshomaru too well. Just the fact that he was here was enough for her. "Rin..." he walked  
  
closer to her, "will you be my mate?" He unknowingly held his breath. She noticed this 'does he  
  
really think I'd refuse?' "Yes, I will."she smiled as he let out breath. Wanting to know if his  
  
dreams held truth he leaned down to kiss her. The pain left his chest as a warmth spread through  
  
his body. It felt so right. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. The warmth turned to fire.   
  
Soon he was forced to come up for air. "Not here. Let's go home." Rin was lost in his eyes.   
  
They had clouded with his desire. She didn't know if she could move. The kiss had left her  
  
weak. Rin managed to nod her head in agreement.   
  
As they entered the hallway, they came across another suitor. "Lady Rin, I have chosen  
  
you as a mate." This made the taiyoukai cross. 'How dare he be so confident.' "I have chosen a  
  
mate. You will have to find another." The suitor was not easily deterred. "You mean him? He  
  
is barely of age and only has one arm. How can he protect you? He obviously is weak or he  
  
wouldn't have lost." Sesshomaru merely raised his eyebrow. 'How ignorant. He has never  
  
heard of me. No matter he die for his ignorance.'he smiled. Rin noticed the smile. It was the  
  
one he wore before he killed something. She felt kinda sorry for the other demon.  
  
"Fine, if you do not care for your life then I shall challenge you." With that Sesshomaru's  
  
eyes turned blood red as his smile got bigger.   
  
___________________________________________  
  
Sorry I know I said it was going to be longer but I have to go to work early in the morning. I will  
  
try to write more tomorrow after I get off. Hope you liked it anyway. And thanks again for the  
  
reviews. 


	8. Chapter eight

Fireash: I updated for my reviewers. I had promised them a long chapter but was cut short  
  
because I had to go to work early the next morning and had to go to sleep. Sorry I jump years  
  
pretty quick but nothing happened in the gaps.  
  
Aurora thorn: Wow I am honored to be put on your favorites list. Glad you like it so far. Hope I  
  
don't disappoint you.  
  
animefluffyaddict: Thanks for the review. Glad you anticipate the next chapter. Don't worry  
  
there will be a lemon soon. :)  
  
SESSHY-chan- Aren't cliff hangers great? They make a story I think. I didn't think my writing  
  
is all that great. I know it is a good idea but I have a hard time putting it on paper. Thanks for  
  
the review and the luv.   
  
Disclaimer: Sigh do I still have to say this? I DON'T OWN THEM! Was that good enough?  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Challenge  
  
The suitor agreed to the challenge. He thought that it would be easy. Not knowing who  
  
he was against he confidently walked into the courtyard. Word spread quickly and soon the  
  
occupants of the castle were swarming outside as well to see the bloodbath. Sun-Lin came out to  
  
see it as well. He had heard of Sesshomaru's skill but didn't know how much was truth. If it  
  
was even a fraction of what he had heard the hothead didn't stand a chance.  
  
"Since I issued the challenge it would only be fair if you set the rules."Sesshomaru  
  
smirked. "Alright then, rule number one it is to the death even if the other begs for mercy. Rule  
  
number two there are no other rules. Let the battle begin." At that he charged at Sesshomaru  
  
with fangs bared and claws extended. Testing his opponents skill he did not attack. He merely  
  
defended, memorizing his opponents attacks. 'Ha! He is so scared he isn't fighting back. Now  
  
for the final blow.' the other thought carelessly. Sesshomaru sidestepped the attack. The   
  
taiyoukai whipped around behind the other stinking his poison fangs into his shoulder. It wasn't  
  
a lethal. He still wanted to play with his prey for a little more.  
  
'Ouch so the puppy can fight back.' Still not realizing that he wasn't landing any blows  
  
he continued his onslaught. 'Inu Yash fights better than him and he is only a hanyou. How  
  
pathetic.' Sesshomaru started to become bored and started to fight back with a little more force.  
  
  
  
He was hoping to get him to transform. The taiyoukai wanted to see how his size compared to  
  
the older youkai's. The other youkai began to become weak with the poison spreading through  
  
his body. 'I'll just transform. Being older will make me much larger than him.' Sesshomaru  
  
almost laughed when his plan worked. He waited patiently till the other was completely   
  
transformed. "That's it? That is as big as you get? Tsk not big enough I fear." The demon  
  
lord's fangs started to protrude from his lips and his eyes turned blood red. Green poison swirled  
  
around his body as he began to transform. It would seem that the more a youkai fought the  
  
stronger and larger it became. Where as the other youkai rarely fought, Sesshomaru had been  
  
fighting his whole life and the difference showed when the poison cleared revealing his   
  
transformed state.   
  
  
  
The people watching gasped. Sesshomaru towered over the other youkai. He wasn't as  
  
large as his father was when he died but larger than what was expected. He wouldn't normally  
  
be that size until he was 250 years old. When he grinned his gleaming fangs dripped poison.   
  
The other finally realized he had greatly underestimated him and began trembling in fear. Still  
  
holding on to blind faith he went for Sesshomaru's only forearm. The taiyoukai reared on his  
  
hind legs and struck the smaller demon. Rin winced as she heard a sickening crunch. The  
  
smaller demon did not get up. His head was crushed. Sesshomaru untransformed and looked  
  
rather bored. "That was rather un-climatic. I was expecting a decent fight from someone older  
  
than I am." he sighed. Sun-Lin stared at him in shock. He wasn't expecting the fight to end so  
  
soon. The hothead was one of his better fighters and he was beaten to death in a matter of  
  
minutes. No wonder he had so much trouble with the north. He was surprised once again as  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to the deceased suitor and pulled out his sword. 'What is he doing? He  
  
just sliced the air. Is this some kind of ritual?' His jaw nearly dropped as the other demon  
  
started to breathe once more.   
  
"It would be unfair of me to kill one of your warriors, but if he ever calls me weak again I  
  
will not be so merciful." With that he held out his hand to Rin. She was thankful that he was  
  
merciful especially after he had been insulted. Rin quickly ran up to Sesshomaru and placed her  
  
small hand in his. A cloud appeared at their feet and they began flying towards the west. To her  
  
new home.  
  
'Now to claim that which is mine.'  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
End of another short chapter. But hey two short chapters make a long one right. Well maybe a  
  
medium one at least. Warning lemon in the next chapter. Read and review and thanks to those  
  
who do. I really appreciate it. Fireash 


	9. Chapter nine

Fireash: Sorry it took me a while to update. Hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving. This  
  
chapter has a lemon. It may be disappointing. I have very little experience in that department to  
  
be honest so I am using my imagination.   
  
Lil'Inu: Yeah I kinda made him stupid. Who hasn't heard of the Lord of the Western Lands?   
  
Hehe. Glad you like my story so far. Thanks for the review.  
  
PunkSESHOMARU/Rinrocker: Did you get it to work? I read in someone else's reviews to hit  
  
the view button twice to see the updated chapters. Glad you keep reading the story. :)  
  
All of those who read my story and don't get an alert when I update and would like one I will  
  
email you an update if you leave your address in your reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh...do I have to do one every chapter? Waaaaah!!! I still don't own them.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Mine  
  
Rin started to get excited as they neared the castle. She was so warm pressed up against   
  
Sesshomaru. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she thought about what was to come. She had   
  
waited for this for so long. She was a little nervous at the same time. Rin had never been with   
  
anyone before. Her mother told her what was expected, but since her mom wasn't good with   
  
talking about that issue she didn't get a lot of details. 'Oh well, if we don't do it right the first   
  
time we will just have to practice' she smiled.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at his soon to be mate. 'I wonder what she is thinking about?' He   
  
was excited as well. His dreams had given no reprieve over the years. He would control himself   
  
though. He didn't want to hurt her. It wouldn't be good in the future if he was to scare her their   
  
first time. Just thinking about it made his blood boil. 'Soon Rin...soon' With that he sped up   
  
smiling as Rin squealed in delight.  
  
Rin looked up at Sesshomaru as he sped up. 'He must be excited too. He's even smiling   
  
and it isn't one of his I am going to kill you smiles.' She turned back to watch as the scenery   
  
flew past them. She shivered as the wind caressed her face. Sesshomaru felt her shiver and   
  
pulled her closer. Rin was only too happy to snuggle closer to him. He smelled of rain and   
  
forest. (A/N: not a wet dog smell!)   
  
Both seemed to tense in anticipation as they saw the castle appear. He slowly descended   
  
to the ground. "My lady, we are home." Rin loved the way home seemed to roll off his tongue.   
  
'Home...yes I am finally home.' "Hai, my lord, we are." And they walked towards the entrance.  
  
Rin had never seen the castle or what treasures lay inside. She didn't see much as she   
  
was whisked into the bedroom. 'Oh well, I guess I will get the tour later.' she giggled.  
  
________________-Warning- -Lemon-___________________  
  
  
  
Once inside the bedroom Sesshomaru started to kiss Rin. He had always wondered what   
  
she tasted like. 'Mmmm this is heaven.' he thought as he explored her mouth. He reluctantly   
  
broke away and decided to taste other parts. His tongue trailed down her neck and stopped at her   
  
shoulder. 'Hmmm she is wearing too many clothes. I must help her with this problem.'   
  
Rin shivered as her silk kimono slid off her shoulders. His tongue was driving her wild.   
  
'Well he isn't going to have all the fun!' She moved closer and started to nibble on his ear. She   
  
was pleased as a shiver ran down his spine. Her small hands moved up to remove his clothing.   
  
Her eyes widened at what she saw. His clothing had always hid his form. She brought up a hand   
  
to feel his very muscular chest. She didn't see this wonderful view for long for he leaned down   
  
to suckle on her breast.  
  
He was curious to see her reaction when she removed his clothing. He saw her eyes   
  
widen. He would've thought it was in disgust because of his missing limb, but was relieved and   
  
excited when he smelt her arousal highten. Her form was too much to resist. He couldn't get   
  
enough of her taste. He leaned down to capture one of her breast. But soon that wasn't enough   
  
for him either. Sesshomaru picked her up and brought her to the bed. Rin's eyes were glazed   
  
over with lust. The demon lord wanted her first time to be earth shattering. He leaned down to   
  
capture her soft lips once more. As he did this he brought his hand down to slip his fingers   
  
inside of her womanhood. Rin gasped against his lips. Once she got used to them he began to   
  
move them in and out of her in a slow rhythm.  
  
Rin moaned as he began to move his fingers. Didn't he realized he was torturing her?   
  
She spread her legs to give him better access but what she really wanted was more. Rin wrapped   
  
her arms around his neck. She whimpered in his ear. "Sesshomaru," she panted, "please I need   
  
you."  
  
Sesshomaru withdrew his hand and repositioned himself above her. "This may hurt   
  
mate..."he looked down at her with a question in her eyes. Rin nodded and kissed him. He   
  
slowly slid inside of her opening. He felt her tense so he stopped till she was used to his size.   
  
He repeated this until he was at her virgin barrier. "Quickly mate..."Rin whispered against his   
  
lips. He did not need to be told twice. He thrust the rest of the way into her. Rin whimpered as   
  
he tore through her innocence. Sesshomaru had never thought twice of hurting anyone before but   
  
he felt something inside his chest tug at the sound of her whimper. Once Rin relaxed once more   
  
he began to slowly thrust in and out of her.  
  
Rin had not realized how big Sesshomaru was till he was completely inside of her. 'Shit   
  
it never hurt in my dreams.' Finally the throbbing settled into a dull pain that she could handle   
  
and she relaxed. She was surprised at how gently Sesshomaru was being toward her. She felt   
  
him start to move inside of her. Soon she no longer felt pain only pleasure come over her in   
  
waves. She had never felt anything like this before. Something was building inside of her.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at his mate as he drove into her. He was glad that she was   
  
finally starting to enjoy this. He wasn't expecting her to wrap her legs around his waist and rock   
  
her hips in time to his rhythm. "Faster" she whispered. Sesshomaru drove deeper into her in   
  
quick thrusts. Sending them both closer to the edge. He wanted this to last longer but it was   
  
hard to keep his control. She felt so good around him. As they both climaxed he bit between her   
  
neck and shoulder to mark her as his. He licked the blood away and nuzzled her neck. "You are   
  
mine...Rin." "Hai my lord, I am yours and you are mine Sesshomaru."  
  
_________________________________________________________-  
  
Hey it is finally longer. I must be a pervert. My lemon chapter is longer than the rest. Oh well  
  
hope you all liked it. Like I said I don't have much experience in these things. I just read a lot of  
  
fanfiction and romance novels. Well please read and review. 


	10. Chapter ten

Fireash: Well I'm back. *hears cheering in the background* You love me you really love me!!   
  
Just kidding. Hehe. Hope everyone liked the last chapter and of course this one as well. Well  
  
on with the responses.  
  
Lil'Inu: Glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you get more sleep. Well not much else I guess.   
  
Enjoy the chapter. :D  
  
New Fan: Thanks whoever you are. Glad you liked my story. Please keep reading hopefully it  
  
will get better.  
  
Kaiyla yamuri: Wow!! Thanks for adding me to your favorites!! It's an honor. Hope you enjoy  
  
the rest of the stories.  
  
Do you guys notice I update faster when I get reviews hint hint...I love reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah...don't own em  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Calm Before the Storm  
  
Sesshomaru was the first to awaken. He smiled as he remembered the night before.   
  
Neither one had gotten much sleep. Reaching for the object of his thoughts he pulled Rin closer.   
  
Burying his sensitive nose into hair, he inhaled deeply. 'I could stay like this forever. She smells   
  
of sunshine and flowers.' He didn't realize that he was holding her a little too tight for comfort.   
  
"Mmmph, mate not so tight. I have to breathe," Rin mumbled drowsily. He loved it when she   
  
called him that. He loosened his hold but refused to let go. "Sesshomaru? Shouldn't we get up   
  
now? It is nearly noon." To answer her he rolled on top of her and pretended to be asleep. She   
  
tried to wiggle out from beneath him but he would move so that she couldn't move at all. Rin   
  
giggled as he let out a fake snore.   
  
They would have stayed like that longer but a growl from Rin's stomach told them it was   
  
time to get up. Sesshomaru finally released her after giving her a soft kiss. "Well Rin, it seems   
  
your stomach needs to be fed. Come, I will show you your clothes." Rin hadn't thought about   
  
clothing when she went with Sesshomaru last night. He led her to a closet near his. She let out a   
  
small gasp as he opened the door to reveal the most beautiful kimonos and gowns she had ever   
  
seen. They were all different colors but had one color that was the same...red, the color   
  
representing the Western lands. While at her fathers house she had worn yellow, but she always   
  
favored red. "Thank you Sesshomaru, they're beautiful. I love them." Sesshomaru helped her   
  
with the many layers of her kimonos until she was dressed. Then they reversed roles. Rin helped   
  
him put on his robe. (an: is it a gi? I dunno sorry) Afterwards the new mates headed toward the   
  
dining room for breakfast/lunch. All of the servants were scurrying around. They were excited   
  
that their master had finally chosen a mate.  
  
Times were peaceful for a while. The two were happy. Although they truly loved each   
  
other they never voiced their feelings. Sesshomaru because he didn't think he was capable of   
  
that emotion and it would make him weak. Rin didn't say it because it would break her heart for   
  
her love not to be returned. So they showed how they felt in actions. He was tender and playful   
  
with her. She soothed him and excited him. The servants all knew that they loved each other.   
  
Any one could see it in their eyes when they looked at each other. The emotions only intensified   
  
a few years later when they discovered she was expecting. Sesshomaru became very protective   
  
of Rin. He would do everything for her. The demon lord stopped his monthly border patrol so   
  
that he could keep an eye on her. This drove her crazy. She loved him with every fiber of her   
  
being, but he was smothering her! Rin didn't mind too much though. She was just as excited   
  
about their pup as he was.  
  
The peace was shattered. "My lord! There is an army at our southern border. We cannot   
  
hold them off for long. We need your help my lord," one of his generals informed him. "The  
  
south? We'll just see about that. Rin, my mate don't worry yourself over this. I don't want the   
  
stress to hurt our pup. I will leave a few of my strongest warriors to stay at the castle to protect   
  
you." The demon lord bent down to kiss his mate and then he followed the general towards the   
  
south.  
  
Even left with the protection of his strongest warriors, Rin had a terrible feeling that   
  
something terrible was going to happen. She placed a protective hand over her slightly rounded  
  
stomach. "Be safe love. Return quickly,"she whispered towards her mate's retreating figure.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 10.  
  
Would've wrote more but then that wouldn't be very calm now would it. At least it wasn't a  
  
huge cliff hanger. Hope you liked it. I know I have fast action. I just want to tell the story. I am  
  
not one for a lot of details. I commend those who are good at details. Anyway please review.   
  
Fireash 


	11. Chapter eleven

Fireash: Hi everyone. My story is now at mediaminer.org and fanfiction.net. You know what? I  
  
love my story at fanfiction.net. It got five reviews in one day. That is so cool!!!! This update is  
  
for all of my new fans at fanfiction.net. :D  
  
Fanfiction.net responses---  
  
keni p. : Sorry about the cliffhangers. You will get used to them though. If I don't leave a  
  
cliffhanger people think it is the end. Go figure. Glad you like my story so far. Thanks for the  
  
review.  
  
RShield16: Thanks. This story has been in my head for a while. I tried to put it on fanfiction  
  
earlier but it didn't like my format. I finally fixed that. Umm...let's just say that he left Jaken in  
  
the west. He was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention. I'll add Ah-Un for you. Thanks for the  
  
review.  
  
sugafaeriegurl: Thanks for the review. Glad the lemon was ok. Hope you enjoy the rest of the  
  
story.  
  
Silverninja: Thanks for the praise. I do plan to finish this don't worry. There will be a few more  
  
twists that noone is expecting. After this one is done I will try to write more. I love them  
  
together too. :D  
  
Manslayer-of-Hades: Thanks for the warning. I'll keep that in mind. Glad you like the story so  
  
far. Sorry about the cliffies. They help keep the suspense up. If everyone knew what was going  
  
to happen next why read the story. I understand though, I hate reading cliffies but I love to write  
  
them. Please don't flame me. Hehe. Thanks for adding me to your favorites. It is an honor. :D   
  
Nikkler: Do you really think Sesshomaru would kill over that easily? He's too cute to die. Hehe.   
  
Glad you like my story so far.  
  
Mediaminer.org responses----  
  
Lil'Inu: Thanks for being consistent with your reviews. I really appreciate them. I did put angst  
  
in the description. They aren't fighting though but there will be some sad parts. Alas this  
  
chapter is one of them so you are warned. I don't like Kikyo when she is made of clay. She was  
  
ok in her human life (sorta).  
  
Thanks for the reviews and see...I updated really fast. They motivate me to finish typing this.  
  
Disclaimer: la la la la...sigh still don't own them. Not today, not yesterday, and not tomorrow.   
  
Too expensive :)  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Real Threat  
  
Rin walked back into the castle to rest. She had to trust that the warriors would take care   
  
of everything. 'I am worrying over nothing. Sesshomaru can handle himself. But why won't   
  
this uneasy feeling leave?' She glanced towards the window and sighed.  
  
It was a few days later when Sesshomaru reached the area thought to be the threat. His   
  
army was having trouble fighting them off. The southern rulers where dragon youkai. They   
  
were cunning and had a tough hide. His father had died sealing away the previous taiyoukai of   
  
the south. It didn't appear that the new taiyoukai was in this battle. 'Oh well. That just makes it  
  
easier for me to get rid of them.' Within seconds he stood in his transformed state. A few of the   
  
southern youkai hesitated. They knew that the Demon Lord of the West was not to be   
  
underestimated. Slowly easing out of their fear, they did something that Sesshomaru wasn't   
  
prepared for. They all stopped fighting with their opponent and turned. He paused, waiting for   
  
them to make the next move. In a flash they sprang upon the western taiyoukai. His generals   
  
charged in to remove the dragons from their ruler.  
  
Hours later the battle was over. For some unknown reason the dragon youkai stopped   
  
fighting and ran away. 'Why would they leave? The battle had barely begun?' Sesshomaru   
  
thought confused. Neither side was losing. He got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach when   
  
he heard a vicious chuckle. The taiyoukai looked down at a dyinging dragon. "Ha hahaha... you   
  
left your mate unprotected. You have been deceived. Hahahaha...it will be your downfall." The   
  
dragon was about to laugh again, but the laughter died on his lips as Sesshomaru withdrew his   
  
sword and cut off his head.  
  
The dragon was correct though. It was faint but he could sense a large amount of youkai   
  
near his castle. He transformed once again. He had been injured but he didn't care. 'How could   
  
I have been such a fool? Please, if anyone is listening, let me make it back on time.  
  
Meanwhile back at the castle, Rin was being hidden by the servants. The castle grounds   
  
were overrun by enemy youkai. They were from the North seeking revenge. They had made a   
  
deal with the dragons to cause the fall of the west. While the taiyoukai was away fighting the   
  
dragons, they were going to capture his mate and rid him of his heir. They would take care of   
  
Sesshomaru afterwards. One by one Sesshomaru's warriors fell. They had made a valiant   
  
attempt though. Each fought till they gave their dying breath. The tiger youkai flooded into the   
  
castle killing any servant that got in the way. They found Rin and decided to have a little fun   
  
with her first. Sesshomaru would regret killing their ruler and humiliating their race. "Come   
  
here little puppy. Don't you wanna play? Hehehehe!" one of them snarled. He pulled her   
  
roughly out of the hidden closet and dragged her outside. 'I am not going without a fight.' Her   
  
eyes turned read and she transformed into her dog form. Motherly instincts to protect her pup   
  
and just woman hormones in general fueled her anger. It made her quicker and stronger than she   
  
would normally be. Before they got a chance to transform as well she began to crush them with   
  
her jaws. Her poison killing those that survived the initial bite. Unfortunately there was too   
  
many to kill them all before they transformed. Rin managed to kill a few in their demon forms as   
  
well before she was knocked unconscious thus reverting her back to her humanoid form. "She'll   
  
regret doing that. She will die slowly...hehehehehe! Sesshomaru you have probably figured out   
  
our plan by now but you'll never make it in time." The tiger youkai picked Rin up and placed   
  
her on his shoulder and headed north.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 11  
  
Ack!!! I know that was a huge cliffy. Sorry!!! No one is dead yet. Well except for the extras  
  
but they are just there for the blood shed. Still nowhere near the end. Maybe the middle of the  
  
story. I have a lot of twists to add. Please read and review. I think I should expect a few flames.   
  
Fireash 


	12. Chapter 12

Fireash: Oh how I love my reviews!!!! I want to let everyone know that this may be my last  
  
update for a while. I have my animation finals due next week and then I go home for Christmas.   
  
My parents don't have internet. If I have time I will try to update one more time before then if  
  
not it will be in January. Sorry.  
  
Review Responses for Fanfiction.net:  
  
aNiMePeRfEct: Glad you like my story. Thanks for reviewing. Please hang with me till the end.   
  
It will get very interesting. Sorry but I am afraid that this chapter will probably leave you  
  
hanging again. I will email you when I update when I am back if you want.  
  
anhimals: Sorry but I just love cliffies. Glad you like my story. I am afraid that I won't be able  
  
to update till I get back from Christmas break. Please hang with me.  
  
RedN.BlackAngel: Glad you like my story. And thanks for reviewing.   
  
IYUltimateFangirl: This one will probably drive you insane then. Glad you enjoy my story.   
  
That's ok about you being weird. I am pretty weird myself. Isn't everyone? Hmmm maybe not.  
  
Review Responses for Mediaminer.org:  
  
Lil'Inu: Sorry about your writers block. Oh yes...Sess is sooo pissed right now. Hehe. Well no  
  
he isn't going to ask the east for help. He doesn't have time. Every second counts right now.   
  
Sorry I won't be able to update till after Christmas break.   
  
punkSESHOUMARU/Rinrocker: Glad you got the problem fixed. Nah I don't think you are a  
  
perv. Hell I wrote it if anything I am the perv hehe. Anyway glad you like Rin's kickass scene.   
  
Thanks for being a consistent reviewer. Your opinion means a lot to me.  
  
punkWo1F: I think Kawaii means cute. Glad you like my story.  
  
animefluffyaddict: Glad you still like my story. I will keep updating till it is finished but  
  
unfortunately I will be taking a break for the holidays.  
  
Sesshoumaruluver#1: Thanks for updating again. Don't worry, although it will have sad parts I  
  
am a sucker for happy endings. Glad you liked my lemon.  
  
Wow I didn't get any flames. Yea!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Arrrrgh! Not this again. Read the earlier chapters and figure it out.  
  
Warning contains strong violence  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Rage and Fury  
  
Sesshomaru was bruised and bloody from his fight with the dragon youkai but that didn't   
  
slow him. He didn't feel any of his injuries as he flew towards his home. The trip that had taken   
  
him days to reach only took him hours. His emotions were leaking out from the walls   
  
surrounding his heart. The walls could hold no more. After years of being worn down by   
  
thoughts of Rin added to the rage and fury he felt now, the walls crumbled until they were no   
  
more. Now he understood why Inu Yash always got stronger when his miko was in danger. The   
  
smell of death and blood was overwhelming to his sensitive nose. He couldn't find his mate   
  
among the carnage. The few tiger youkai that were foolish enough to stay behind quickly   
  
snapped out of their shock. 'He wasn't supposed to get here this fast!' They transformed to   
  
delay the taiyoukai. Their death was quick and painless. Sesshomaru noticed the remains of   
  
tiger youkai that he had not killed. His chest puffed out with pride realizing that his mate killed   
  
them. 'Rin, hold on...I am coming for you.' The demon lord growled and let out a tremendous   
  
roar that could be heard for miles around. The ground trembled as he raced towards the scent of   
  
his mate.  
  
When Rin awoke she realized she had been tied down. She tried to break her bonds but   
  
they glowed. 'A spell huh? I have to find a way to get out of here.' Her captors notice her and   
  
laughed. "Ah you are finally awake. I will enjoy this a lot. I'm afraid this will hurt you more   
  
than it will hurt me. Hehehe." The tiger pulled out a dagger and held it to her cheek. "You really   
  
have a beautiful face. Do you think your mate will have you after I am done?" She gritted her   
  
teeth as he dug the blade into her skin. Warm blood ran down her face and down her neck. He   
  
leaned down to lick the blood. Rin seized the opportunity and arched forward. She sank her   
  
fangs into his neck before he could react and ripped. "You BITCH!" The tiger punched her in   
  
her face. He grabbed his bleeding neck to stop the flow. She merely looked at him in disgust   
  
and spit out the flesh she had bitten off. "See how you like this!" Rin's bonds started glowing   
  
again. An intense pain shot through her body. 'I will not cry out for them. Please let my pup be   
  
alright! SESSHOMARU!' Her thoughts swirled around her. She tried to transform but her   
  
bonds somehow sealed her youkai. She could only wait for her mate to come.  
  
Sesshomaru tensed as he felt her distress. As he neared he could smell her pain. This   
  
infuriated him. The rage and fury intensified until all he could see was red. The beast within   
  
him, always wanting release, broke free from his internal prison. He only relaxed when he smelt   
  
his mate and heard her call his name. When he could see again he untransformed. Around him   
  
hundreds of tiger youkai lay dead. Their bodies were beyond recognition. Everything was   
  
destroyed. He looked around for his mate and felt the pain in his chest lift when he saw her.   
  
"Sesshomaru, you came!" Rin choked out. He ran to her and gently embraced her. Sesshomaru   
  
smelt her injuries and relaxed noting that they were not fatal and their pup was still alive. "Rin, I   
  
am truly sorry. I should have been there to protect you." (A/N: gasp! Sess apologized) He   
  
pulled back and unsheathed tensaiga. This was the second time Sesshomaru used it on her. Her   
  
wounds instantly healed just like before. She ran into his arms and hugged him fiercely. Only   
  
when she was safe in his arms did she cry.   
  
Sesshomaru was a little shocked. He had not smelt fear or tears when he first got here.   
  
Why did she cry now that she was safe? The demon lord wasn't sure how to handle this. She   
  
had never cried before. So acting on instincts he pulled her closer and kissed her softly. "Sorry   
  
Sesshomaru, I meant to be strong for you." "Shhh, Rin you are strong. More so than I had ever   
  
imagined." 'I love you so much Sesshomaru!' she thought. "I love you too Rin." he whispered   
  
into her ear. She tensed. Had she said that out loud? 'Wait he loves me? HE LOVES ME!' She   
  
pulled back to see his face. Her heart quickened. The smile he wore now was not one of blood   
  
lust but of love.   
  
The two were unaware of their audience. Sesshomaru found himself alone in darkness.   
  
"Rin!" "So," a mysterious voice whispered, "you finally admit your love, but would you love her   
  
even if she were human?" Sesshomaru tried to find the source of the voice but it was in his head.   
  
He could smell no other being around. Not even the bodies of the youkai he killed. "We shall   
  
see..."   
  
*thump...*  
  
*thump...*  
  
Sesshomaru was falling now. Into the sea of darkness.  
  
*thump...*  
  
*thump...*  
  
The taiyoukai jerked up to a sitting position, "Rin!..." he gasped. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin   
  
came running up to him. His jaw dropped as he looked into the brown eyes of a human girl.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 12  
  
I know I am evil for leaving this a cliffy. But it is a very good cliffy no? Please don't flame me  
  
for this. I told you guys there were a lot of twists. Well read and review. I will try to update  
  
soon.  
  
Fireash 


	13. Chapter 13

Fireash: Well it would seem that I have to make this a chapter since Fanfiction.net won't let us  
  
do author notes anymore. I am keeping my responses the same though. It will be a very short  
  
chapter since I still do have to work on my finals. Man won't fanfiction.net just leave me alone.   
  
Sigh...it always gave me problems. When I first tried to post a story it wouldn't accept my  
  
format and now I can't even give author notes.   
  
Mediaminer.org:  
  
VampireMiyu: Glad you started reading again. Thanks for reviewing. Yes you get to see them  
  
fall in love all over again.   
  
Lil'Inu: sorry I confused you. It was meant to though. It is part of the twist. I will explain a  
  
little though.   
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
anhimals: Glad you thought so. I will try to finish my finals early and update. Thanks for  
  
reviewing.   
  
RShield16: You thought so too? Hehe. I love cliffies. Glad you like my story. It will get more  
  
interesting as it continues.  
  
aNiMePeRfEcT: Well you will just have to read and find out. Hehe. Glad you like it.  
  
cherryblossomstar: I am glad you love my story. I have been trying hard. Sorry about the cliffies  
  
but they make it suspenseful.  
  
Schizophrenic Pyromaniac: Glad you love the story. I know you hate to read cliffies but love to  
  
write them. I am the same way.  
  
fairyfli: No she isn't mute. In the show she stops being mute after Sesshomaru revives her with  
  
the tetsaiga. I just implied that he wondered why she was mute when he first met her. Glad you  
  
like the story.  
  
June: Well glad you like the story. Sorry to tell you this but thinked isn't a word. It is thought.   
  
In that example of what I wrote the tense did remain the same. I am not saying that I don't  
  
accidentally switch tenses in my story, but the example wasn't one of those times. The second  
  
example isn't incorrect grammar either. He never tired of her is a correct sentence. I could have  
  
added (got), and it would still be correct. Sorry but no one has volunteered to proof read my  
  
story. I don't mind you pointing out my mistakes though. I would love to correct the mistakes. I  
  
am really bad with commas. I probably have a few run on sentences. Hmmm did you add  
  
mistakes to your review on purpose or was it accidental? Ex: thinkED (isn't a word), it's self  
  
(literally it is self), majot (instead of major) Did you do this to prove a point about it distracting  
  
readers or did you just make mistakes? Well thanks for reviewing and please keep reading.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Huh?  
  
Sesshomaru was to say the least shocked. Was he dreaming now or had all of what   
  
happened been a dream. It felt so real. Rin looked at him curiously. She had never seen any   
  
kind of emotion on her lord's face much less shock. "Sesshomaru-sama? Are you alright?" she   
  
asked innocently. He had not taken his eyes off of her. "Yes Rin, go play with Jaken. I need to   
  
think." He sighed with relief as she smiled and ran off to bug Jaken. Now alone he began to   
  
ponder at his current situation. His heart had broke free of the ice that had imprisoned it only so   
  
that it could feel pain once again. He had frozen his heart when his mother had died and his   
  
father had chosen a human woman to replace her. He now felt pain at the loss of his mate and   
  
pup that was never to be. Who was that mysterious person? He looked around at his   
  
surroundings. He was at the camp they had made in wait for Rin's family. Perhaps Sun-Lin will   
  
come once again for his daughter... But it would seem fate would intervene again. This time he   
  
felt no demon lord coming towards him but humans. They were getting closer but they were   
  
moving slow. Noticing that he had sweat during the night from the dream he decided to bathe.   
  
When he got there he realized that he was still the same age as when he was mated with Rin. 'So   
  
it did happen. I must figure out what is going on.'   
  
Finally the humans arrived. They were wary of him. One of the group was the man he   
  
had saved and another was an old man who appeared to be a noble. "Rin, meet your grandfather.   
  
He has been worried sick over you. We all were." The old man smiled and opened his arms.   
  
Rin cautiously embraced the old man. "Don't be scared Rin. We won't hurt you. You will grow   
  
up in the finest house and wear beautiful clothes. We will teach you to be a lady. How does that   
  
sound?" the old man gently asked her. Sesshomaru didn't like this at all, but he had no choice.   
  
Rin belonged with her family even if they were humans. At least she wouldn't be poor and alone   
  
like at the other village. "I wanna stay with Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried. "Well you are not our   
  
prisoner Rin. If he wants he can come visit you any time. Is it a deal?" She turned hope filled   
  
eyes at Sesshomaru. "Will you?" "Yes Rin, I will visit you often until you tire of my presence."   
  
Jaken's jaw dropped. He had never seen his lord display emotions since he was a child. "It's a   
  
deal. Don't forget our promise Sesshomaru-sama." "Never."   
  
Although he still loved her it pained him to see her as a human again. It was perfect   
  
when she was a demon. Only time will tell if he could love her the same way when she grows   
  
up. Slowly he started to build new walls around his heart once again as the edges started to frost   
  
over.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 13. Sorry it is extremely short. It is fanfiction.net's fault. It won't let me  
  
remove the chapter only replace it so I had to write something. I will write a longer one after  
  
finals promise. Until next time...MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR  
  
Fireash 


	14. Chapter 14

Fireash: Well since I turned in my finals early I got to take the day off. I am just waiting for my  
  
cloths to finish getting clean so I can pack. But in the mean time I will update. *cheers in the  
  
background* Oh and thanks to those who wished me luck on the finals... I got an A-. I was so  
  
happy. Now for the responses...  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
  
Lil'Inu: Sorry it is still confusing...I tried to answer some questions but I didn't want to give  
  
away the whole story. It will get interesting. I am not sure how many chapters are left. I am  
  
writing from my head. Oh yeah his pup(s) is/are going to be sooooo cute.   
  
iy lvr: Thanks for reviewing! I didn't think I was that good of a writer. I think I need to learn  
  
how to add more details or perhaps dialogue. But thanks for saying so :D Well I hope you  
  
continue to read my story and I will keep reading yours.  
  
Fanfiction.net  
  
RShield16: Thanks for being my proof reader. I know I said I would send you this one too but  
  
since I leave tomorrow and everyone wants me to update one more time I will send it to you after  
  
I get back from the holidays. I will send you the first few chapters to be revised though if you are  
  
still interested.  
  
Touchi-sama: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like the cliffhangers too. Please keep reading.  
  
KagomeResurrected: Glad you like the story so far. I have at least one more twist to add to the  
  
story. I hope you like it. No problem I love to review stories and add my two cents worth. I try  
  
not to be nasty about it either. I don't do flames. Please keep reading.  
  
SessRin2003: I thought it was good too. Don't worry. I love happy endings.  
  
anhimals: Sorry it is confusing right now. Well I am not promising you will understand  
  
everything but the story will end happily.   
  
new reader: Hehehehe glad you like the cliffhanger. Sorry I did have an author's note explaining  
  
some things but fanfiction won't let me have an author's note. I had to replace it. But if you  
  
want the info it is on mediaminer.org under the same title and pen name. You will have to read  
  
to find out.  
  
Well that is all of the reviews. Shame on you mediaminer readers. You are letting the fanfiction  
  
readers give more reviews than you per chapter. Tsk tsk. My story hasn't been on fanfiction as  
  
long as it has on mediaminer. Most of mediaminer reviews are from Lil'Inu and me checking my  
  
reviews. Thank you Lil'Inu for being a faithful reviewer.  
  
Disclaimer: If you guys think I own them you are crazier than I thought. But just in case the  
  
lawyers are reading I still don't own Inu and company.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Struggling to be a Lady  
  
"Sit up straight." "Don't talk with your mouth full." "Ladies don't play in the mud."   
  
"Why can't you be more like your cousin Lang?" "Stop running." These words echoed in Rin's   
  
head. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with her Sesshomaru-sama. 'Where is he?   
  
He promised to visit Rin.' She looked longingly to the west. Rin was having a hard time   
  
adapting to her new home. She had been here over a year with no sign of the demon lord. 'Has   
  
he forgotten Rin?' A tear slowly slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off. She didn't want   
  
her family to see her crying. They would see her as weak and find another reason to complain   
  
about her. Suddenly her skin prickled. It only did this when Sesshomaru was around. 'Could it   
  
be? He remembered!' She held her breath as she turned around. "Why were you crying? Did   
  
the humans hurt you?" He was exactly like she remembered him. A huge smile broke out on her   
  
face. "Sesshomaru-sama you came!" "Of course, this Sesshomaru does not lie. You did not   
  
answer my question." He raised an eyebrow. "No they did not hurt me. I was just thinking how   
  
much I wanted to see you again." They moved to sit on a bench in the courtyard. Curious eyes   
  
peaked out of windows and around bushes. The onlookers were too frightened to venture nearer.  
  
"So how do you like your new home?"he inquired. Rin looked at the ground. "I don't. I   
  
don't fit in. They keep telling me not to do this or that. They say I should act like a lady. I try   
  
really I do but it is so hard. I want to be with you again. I always had fun, even with Jaken." "I   
  
am sorry Rin but you must stay here. This is where you belong. One day you will understand."   
  
They sat like that for a while. Catching up on the past year. As the sun began to set he got up to   
  
leave. "Come back soon please." "..."he looked at her hopeful face. Placing a hand on her head   
  
he replied "I promise."  
  
He kept his promise over the years. It was always unexpected but always welcome. They   
  
would talk on the bench in the courtyard. She would tell of her schooling and her hobbies. He   
  
would tell her of the wars. Sesshomaru had visited the east to help them with their war and then   
  
pushed the north out of his lands. He knew he could do this because he had done it before, but   
  
he didn't tell her this. He never told anyone about the other life. Rin did notice that although he   
  
tried to act like his cold distant self she saw a hidden sadness in his eyes.   
  
Her life with her family didn't get easier. She was always a little clumsy and very loud.   
  
Whenever she talked to them the conversation would be filled with Sesshomaru's name. They   
  
worried that she was falling in love with him. They would not have this. Although she didn't   
  
appear to be a lady it was in her blood and soon it would be time for her to marry and bring honor   
  
to her family. It was expected of her. When she was of age they started matchmaking. Rin was   
  
angry. She didn't want to marry the suitors. Her friendship with Sesshomaru had intensified her   
  
feelings for him. She knew that he would never choose her but she wouldn't have any other. It   
  
would destroy her to marry one that she didn't love. She would rather be alone and love   
  
Sesshomaru from afar than to be trapped in a loveless marriage that would slowly kill her heart.   
  
So when her suitors came she would act very obnoxious so that the suitor wouldn't want to marry   
  
her. She told Sesshomaru of this on his next visit. "Why do you chase off your suitors? Don't   
  
you want to bring honor to your family?" he asked. "I have never felt welcome here. I am   
  
always teased and ridiculed. They are only marrying me off so that they can be rid of me. I do   
  
not love these men and they don't love me. I can't...no I won't marry them."she said   
  
passionately. She looked him in the eyes and pleaded for his understanding. He saw the plea and   
  
also her unspoken love for him in her eyes. She was never good at hiding her feelings like he   
  
was. "I do understand..."he seemed to want to say more but hesitated. The sun began to set. "I   
  
should go. I will visit you soon."  
  
Sesshomaru looked back at Rin as he was leaving. She looked so vulnerable on the   
  
bench. Although he had built walls around his heart and tried to stop loving her because she was   
  
a human...his heart wouldn't listen. After being set free it refused to be chained once again. His   
  
heart loved Rin no matter her appearence. She had been and would always be the only one for   
  
him. Although it was believed that he was under a hundred years old, he was much older. In this   
  
new reality, the years he aged in the other one stayed with him. As proof his arm had started to   
  
regenerate. This only happened after at least 50 years. It has been a little over that since it was   
  
cut off by his brother. He would ask Rin to be his mate in the next visit. Perhaps they could   
  
make the pup that was lost in the other reality. His heart still mourned the pup that never had the   
  
chance to be born.   
  
"Lady Rin? Your grandfather wishes to speak with you." a servant informed her. She   
  
walked cautiously into the study. "Rin why must you be so difficult. We have done everything   
  
we could for you. We've fed you, clothed you, educated you, and tried to teach you how to be a   
  
lady. Now that we try to marry you so you could bring honor to the family you scare them away.   
  
I was hoping that you would like one of them but since you are getting older and not many want   
  
an old maid for a wife (an: she is around 18 but that is considered an old maid back then). You   
  
leave me no choice. This next suitor you will marry. You do not have a choice. He is coming   
  
tomorrow. This is your last chance to bring honor to your family. Do not shame us. You may   
  
leave."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. 'No this can't be happening. I won't marry him. I love   
  
Sesshomaru.' She began to run down the halls to her room. The tears streamed down her pale   
  
face. Sobs shook her body as she collapsed onto her bed. Exhausted she fell asleep. Even in her   
  
sleep crystal tears cascaded down her cheek.  
  
  
  
As the sun rose the next day the sky shone blood red. The forest surrounding their castle   
  
was silent as if anticipating what would happen. Rin slowly made her way to the bath house   
  
silently praying that Sesshomaru would come. She knew this wasn't to be. He left yesterday and   
  
was usually gone months in between visits. She would have to take matters into her own hands.   
  
Goosebumps raised on her skin as she slid into the cold water. She would be a lady today.   
  
Beautiful as a doll. She scrubbed her skin clean. The perfumed water calmed her spirit. The   
  
servants were curious about her strange behavior but said nothing. Perhaps she was accepting   
  
her duty. They quickly dressed her and combed her hair. Her black tresses gleamed after it was   
  
dry. She went back into her room. She applied her makeup very carefully. Rin never wore it   
  
unless her family made her. The pale powder hid the shadows under her brown eyes. The paint   
  
made her lips red as a rose. Next was the black eyeliner. It made her eyes itch but she would   
  
tolerate it today. When she was done she looked just like a porcelain doll. She started on her   
  
hair. It was very long going to her knees. She twisted up and grabbed a pin to stick through it. It   
  
was made of gold and steel. The handle had a ruby in the center. It was very pretty. She slid it   
  
through her hair to secure it. Afterwards she called a servant to eat breakfast. She didn't want to   
  
see her grandfather yet. When she was finished she headed to the gardens to wait for the arrival   
  
of her last suitor.  
  
Sesshomaru had smelt her tears shortly after he left. He smelt the despair in them as well.   
  
He turned around and waited just beyond the walls until morning. He had a sick feeling in his   
  
stomach that something bad was going to happen. A few hours after the sun had risen he saw   
  
Rin head into the gardens. Her appearance shocked him. He had never seen her wear makeup   
  
before. She looked beautiful without it. He was about to approach her to ask why she was crying   
  
the night before but stopped when her grandfather came out. He was with another human man.   
  
The other man was older and appeared to be a noble. Rin stood up and greeted them. "Rin this   
  
is Akiro. He is to be your husband. I take it by your appearance that you have accepted this?"   
  
her grandfather seemed relieved. Sesshomaru was shocked. 'She wouldn't!' "No, Grandfather. I   
  
dressed like this because you tried so hard to make me a lady. I told you once I would never   
  
marry a man I didn't love. I love Sesshomaru. Even if he never chooses me I would never betray   
  
my heart."she eyed him defiantly. "Insolent girl! You act like you have a choice!" he yelled.   
  
"Oh, but I do." With that she grabbed her hair pin. Her hair fell around her in waves. Before   
  
they had a chance to stop her she stabbed herself in the heart. As her blood flowed from her   
  
heart she smiled at them. "I was never yours to give away. I am Sesshomaru's." she whispered.   
  
Unable to stand any longer she collapsed onto the ground.   
  
Sesshomaru watched all of this too stunned to move. As she fell he snapped out of it. He   
  
was by her side in a second. "Sesshomaru, you did come. I'm sorry..." Her eyes closed and   
  
didn't open again. Angry Sesshomaru turned to the men. "Leave us. I left her in your care and   
  
now she is dead. Get out of my sight!" he growled. They ran into the castle fearful of their lives.   
  
Sesshomaru pulled out the tensiga. It seemed to sing at his touch. It wanted to revive her   
  
as much as he did. He removed the pin from her heart and then cut the soul takers with his   
  
sword. In a flash of light her wound was healed and she began to breathe again. He sheathed his   
  
sword and picked up the sleeping girl. Forming a cloud around his feet he began to fly home.   
  
The walls no longer necessary now that he had Rin again, he broke them down. His heart   
  
seemed lighten now that it was no longer bound. Hearts get hurt but they heal and become   
  
stronger. He would protect his Rin from any danger, even from herself.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 14  
  
That has got to be my longest chapter yet. I promised didn't I? And it wasn't a cliff hanger.   
  
There is still more to the story though. This isn't the end. But I can't write anymore till after the  
  
holiday break. I better get a lot of reviews though. I worked really hard to make this one long for  
  
you. Hope you liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!!  
  
Fireash 


	15. Chapter 15

Fireash: well it has been a while. Did you guys miss me? I figured it was time to update again. I  
  
must say I am a little disappointed. Fanfiction has caught up to mediaminer reviewers. This last  
  
chapter only got 7 from mediaminer and 18 from fanfiction. Well time for the responses...  
  
Mediaminer.org  
  
Aurora_thorn: No problem. I am just happy you reviewed. Thanks for the compliment. I did  
  
work really hard on this one.  
  
Winter's Tears: Glad you like it so far. I think you got it so far. It can be confusing.   
  
Death Bringer: Glad you like it as well. No it wasn't an illusion just an alternate reality. Don't  
  
worry I think you will like how it ends when I get that far.  
  
Lil'Inu: Thanks for reviewing. I tried to make people really get into it. I hope I can continue to  
  
write quality chapters everyone can enjoy.  
  
VampirePrincessMiyu: Glad you love it. I know everyone says that is the easy way out but I  
  
think it takes a lot of guts to do it actually. Not that I encourage people to do so.  
  
Trainer01: Glad you like it so far. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like the update.  
  
Iy lvr: No problem. Just glad you reviewed. I do like the story of yours so far. Like I said I will  
  
help you out if you ever get stuck.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
KagomeResurrected: Glad you like it so far. I try to be nice in my reviews. I don't like flames.   
  
They only make the author feel bad. Wow you've reviewed 3 times since last time. Don't be  
  
sorry you are one of my frequent reviewers. I am glad I had that affect on you. Yes poor fluffy  
  
hehe.  
  
SessRin2003: Hehe. Glad I moved you so. There will still be a little sadness but don't worry I  
  
love happy endings.  
  
Marnika: glad you like my story. Hope you continue to read it.  
  
TinckerBell: Glad you like it. Hehe yeah I don't think they care about what other people think.   
  
Miyu Yomano: Well here is the update. Hope you like it.  
  
Touchi-chan: glad you like it. Yeah I think he has it in him too. When she mated sesshy I think  
  
she was about 33 or so. But when he went into the other reality she was back to being 8 years  
  
old. She is 18 when she commits suicide. No she doesn't remember being youkai. Sesshomaru  
  
is the only one that remembers.  
  
Rshield16: Don't worry about it. They will just have to deal with it. She hasn't reviewed since  
  
anyway. So which one did you think was my best? Anyway I did have fun. Hope you like the  
  
new chapter.   
  
?: Glad you like it. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Christa: Sorry you didn't have a happy Christmas since I couldn't update. Hope this makes up  
  
for it.  
  
Sesshoumaru24: glad you love it. Well she had to be demon in that part of the story.   
  
Sesshomamaru27: Don't worry I am crazy for happy endings. Rin would never cheat on him or  
  
him on her. Thanks for the compliment. So are you also sesshomaru24? Hmmmm maybe he  
  
will have to choose....dun dun dun   
  
anhimals: yes the end is near. Hope you have enjoyed it so far.  
  
Kouga-fan: just a little more and it will be done. Glad you like it.  
  
Hinomi: I am writing now. Glad you love it. It makes me happy to hear things like that.  
  
Anna: wow! In your life I am honored! I have considered a sequel with them but the main  
  
characters would be their children. Would you read it?  
  
NoZoMi aNd HoTaRu: thank you! Glad you like it. Here is the update.  
  
Rin-Pup: Ooooh I just love getting reviews like yours. They make me happy. Glad you like it.  
  
Serena: well this one confused me. They don't air it anymore because of low ratings. The last  
  
series had nudity that they couldn't hide in it and guys that turned into girls. So I've heard  
  
anyway. You can always buy it on ebay.  
  
Wow that was a lot of reviews. The most for any chapter. Well my friends we are nearing  
  
the end. I will take a vote. Who would like to see a sequel of this story?  
  
Story time  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 15  
  
In Your Arms  
  
Rin finally opened her eyes. 'Where am I? I must be in heaven for I am surrounded by   
  
riches.' (an: she never got to see his castle in human form) Her clothes had been changed and her   
  
makeup had been removed. Rin tried to sit up but was pushed gently back down. "Sesshomaru-  
  
sama, but how?" He did not answer her but gently caressed her cheek. His face betrayed no   
  
emotion. "Rest now, we will speak tomorrow." Happy that she was with him she surrendered to   
  
the darkeness.   
  
When she awoke again she felt a strange weight holding her down. Curious she turned to   
  
her side and went stiff with shock. 'Sesshomaru!' He was asleep beside her and had his arm   
  
wrapped around her waist. She tried to slide from his grip without waking him. Surely he would   
  
hate to wake up beside a human! But as she moved away from him his arm pulled her closer.   
  
She was now face to face with her lord. Rin could feel his body heat radiating off of him. 'Well   
  
since I cannot escape then I will enjoy it to the fullest' she smiled. Moonlight fell on his face   
  
making the demon lord appear almost angelic. Her eyes traced his every feature memorizing   
  
them in her heart. She brought a hand up to his face and brushed his bangs aside and sighed   
  
longingly. "I am yours Sesshomaru, I just wish you were mine..." she whispered.  
  
She didn't realize that the moment she tried to move Sesshomaru awoke. He used it to   
  
his advantage and pulled her closer knowing that she thought he was asleep. He felt her relax   
  
and brush his bangs away. His sensitive ears heard her whisper. He opened his eyes. Gold   
  
staring into brown. "I am yours Rin." He leaned close and brushed his lips across hers. "Now   
  
go back to sleep." 'Yes,' she thought, 'definitely in heaven.' Rin smiled and snuggled closer   
  
into his embrace.  
  
When morning came Rin found herself alone on the bed. 'Well I guess I am still alive.   
  
Was last night a dream?' Her questions were answered when he walked into the bedroom with a   
  
tray in his hands. "I would have had the servants carry this in but I ordered them all to leave for a   
  
few days." He set it down beside her. Rin thought it strange that he would serve her. She   
  
nervously picked up a piece of bread and bit into it. Oh the flavor! Bread had never tasted so   
  
good before. She felt a blush rise as he continued to stare at her. "Are you going to eat   
  
Sesshomaru-sama?" "I do not eat human food. I have already eaten this morning though." (an:   
  
what does he eat?) "I will take you to the baths so you may wash after you have eaten and then I   
  
wish to discuss something with you." Her curiosity made her rush through the meal.   
  
He picked out one of his late mother's kimonos that would fit her and led her to the baths.   
  
"I will be outside if you need anything." with that he walked out and slid the door shut. Rin was   
  
a little apprehensive. The last bath she had taken was to prepare for her death. She took off her   
  
clothes and slid into the hot water. The bath was a hot spring! Rin scrubbed her skin clean from   
  
dirt, sweat, and blood. Excited about speaking with Sesshomaru she hurried out of the bath. She   
  
didn't mind drying and dressing herself. She did it before she knew she was a noble and she   
  
liked the privacy. Now clean and clothed she went out to meet her lord.  
  
She found Sesshomaru waiting for her in the hallway. "Let's talk in the garden. Why   
  
break tradition?" He took her hand in his and led the way. The garden was more beautiful than   
  
she had ever imagined. "You always did like flowers." he mused. "What is it you wish to speak   
  
of my lord?" she tore her gaze away from the flowers to his face. "Rin, would you be my mate?"   
  
Rin couldn't contain her joy as she lept into his arms. "Yes!"   
  
  
  
That night he claimed her as his. He made sure as not to hurt her. Humans were more   
  
fragile than demons. It seemed everything was right in the world at least for one night. The new   
  
mates found peace in each others arms. "I love you Sesshomaru." Rin whispered into his ear.   
  
"And I love you Rin."  
  
The years came and went and soon like before Rin was with child. Sesshomaru was   
  
excited but at the same time sad. He wasn't sad because the pup would be hanyou but he still   
  
mourned for the one he lost. He knew that soon one of his soldiers would come with a message   
  
that the dragons had invaded his border. He also knew that the tigers were waiting to capture his   
  
mate. This time he was ready.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, the southern border has been invaded by the dragons. We are trying   
  
to hold them off but we need your help." the messenger said. "I am aware of this. Gather the   
  
army and send them south. Leave a few guards here to guard the castle. I will escort you   
  
halfway to the battle but I will turn north. You see the tigers have invaded the north unawares.   
  
Once I take care of them I will return south and help with the dragons." The messenger didn't   
  
question as to how he knew about the north attack when the border patrol hadn't seen anything.   
  
He didn't want to loose his life.  
  
His plan succeeded. The tigers thought he went south and moved in towards the castle.   
  
They didn't expect him to turn around. Using the pain of his other life as a weapon he defeated   
  
the tigers easily. After that he went back south. By that time the dragons had heard of the tigers   
  
defeat. They decided it was best to retreat. Their reason for fighting was so they could overtake   
  
the west. With their allies defeated they didn't have the edge they needed to win. Sesshomaru   
  
was just glad that he already knew what was going to happen before time so he could stop it. He   
  
decided it was time to go home to his pregnant mate that was probably worried sick over him.  
  
Rin watched the sun set in the horizon. It had been many days since her mate left for   
  
battle. Soon a large white dot appeared. Her heart sped up knowing it was Sesshomaru. As he   
  
stepped into the courtyard he transformed into his humanoid form. She ran out to embrace him.   
  
"Your home!" He spun her around as he hugged her back smiling. He leaned down to kiss her   
  
gently. "I missed you." he whispered. "I love you Sesshomaru." "And I love you Rin."  
  
Suddenly Sesshomaru was once again pulled into the darkness.   
  
*thump*  
  
*thump*  
  
"Noooooooooo" he shouted as he fell into the abyss.   
  
*thump*  
  
*thump*  
  
Sesshomaru stopped falling. "So," the mysterious voice from last time said, " it seems   
  
you still love her as a human. Well demon lord. It is time for you to choose who you love more.   
  
The human Rin or the demon Rin." Two doors appeared in front of him. "The door on the left is   
  
the human Rin. The door on the right has the demon Rin. They will both know of your choice   
  
and one will be alone. If you choose the demon then the human one will think you don't love her   
  
because she is human. If you choose the human then the demon will go through a very long life   
  
of misery. Or either one could die at the hands of your enemies. So which will it be?"   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Dun dun dun.....I'd say maybe one more chapter to go. So who do you think he will choose?   
  
There is no vote though it will be who I pick of course but you will have to wait till I update.   
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review. 


	16. Chapter 16

Fireash: Well well well...I guess we have come to the end of our long journey. It was longer than  
  
I thought it would be. Thanks to all of my reviewers in both mediaminer and fanfiction. This is  
  
the last chapter of When a Heart Melts. I may write a sequel but it will be a while. Here are the  
  
responses...I have a total of 42 reviews on mediaminer not including mine and 54 on  
  
fanfiction.net not including the ones that appeared twice. A total of 96 reviews. Thanks  
  
everyone.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
SessRin2003: Hope you like the ending. Thanks so much for all of your reviews. I really  
  
appreciate it.  
  
Kouga-fan: I will do a sequel I think but it may be a month or two from now. I am moving this  
  
weekend and it will take a while to get adjusted.  
  
anhimals: Don't you just hate choices like that? I hope I never have to make one. Was this  
  
update soon enough??? Hope you like the ending.  
  
New fan: I hope he makes the right one as well hehehe.  
  
KagomeResurrected: Thank you very much for the complement!!! Hahaha I loved what you said  
  
about Sesshy wanting to eat Inu! That made me laugh when I read it. Hope you love the ending.  
  
RinO.o: Glad you reviewed and have me on your favorites! Of course everything will be oke  
  
doke. I love happy ever afters!!!  
  
snowecat: I know that was mean but I have to be dramatic to keep things interesting. Otherwise I  
  
will get bored with my own story and not finish it. Thanks for pointing out my mistakes. I will  
  
try to find them and correct them. Hope you like the ending.  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
  
Aurora_thorn: Sorry about that. I hope the ending makes up for the last chapter.   
  
iy lvr: I hope you like the ending. Yeah I think almost everyone hates kikyo or at least the clay  
  
version of her anyway. And both Rin's were pregnant.   
  
Lil'Inu: Sorry...I think you will like the ending. It still may be a little confusing though.  
  
BlueRose91: Thanks for pointing that out. I don't know many Japanese names and I accidently  
  
used the same one. I revised it. It is now Akiro. Well thanks for changing it to 10s but why?   
  
You shouldn't feel guilty for giving honest criticism. I know I didn't write a perfect story. At  
  
least it wasn't a flame. Awww don't take it out on the puppy. Hope you like the ending and  
  
thanks for reviewing.  
  
Vampire Miyu: I know it isn't fair. I hope I never have a choice like that. Hehehe I like the way  
  
you think. His torture stops here. I hope you like the ending.  
  
(Oh in this chapter Sesshomaru has grown back his other arm now.)   
  
_____________________________________  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The Choice  
  
"So which will it be?" The voice repeated. The possibilities ran through his head. He   
  
could choose the demon Rin and have a full demon pup, but the human Rin would feel as if he   
  
didn't love her and would be defenseless. If he chose the human Rin he would have a hanyou   
  
pup that would suffer the same ridicule that Inu Yasha had to endure and the demon Rin would   
  
live for hundreds of years never to mate another and die alone. His head began to ache as he   
  
tried to decide. "Make your choice!" the voice shouted. "You cannot have both."   
  
The demon lord growled furiously at the mysterious voice, "Damn you! Why did you do   
  
this to me? I struggled with my heart to let Rin in, then you rip me away from her. You make   
  
her human to taunt me. Once I come to love her, you again tear us apart and expect me to choose   
  
between the two?" The anger in his voice turned to desperation. "I can't choose. I just want   
  
Rin. I don't care what form she is. I love her with everything that I am. I c-can't choose, I'm   
  
sorry." Sesshomaru knelt down and burried his face in his hands. His shoulders shook as he   
  
held in his emotions.   
  
Sesshomaru felt a light hand touch his shoulder tentatively. "Sesshomaru? Are you   
  
hurt?" Rin asked. He tensed with shock and looked up. The demon lord winced when the light   
  
of day glared in his eyes. All he could see was her outline in shadow. Finally his eyes adjusted   
  
and he looked at his mate. Her white locks swayed in the breeze. She was a demon! He quickly   
  
looked around and saw the dead bodies of many tiger youkai. It would seem as if he never left   
  
this world. "Mate?" "No, Rin I am not hurt." he assured her. She fell to her knees and hugged   
  
him and seemed to notice something different. "Sesshomaru, when did your arm grow back?"   
  
"It is a long story. I will tell you when we get back to the castle."  
  
As they traveled he couldn't help but think of what happened to the human Rin and their   
  
pup. He did not make a choice but there would always be one pup that never had a chance to be   
  
born. After they had cleaned up Sesshomaru comforted his mate. She had been through a lot.   
  
The tigers had hurt her badly. And even though he had healed her, her mind still remembered the   
  
pain.   
  
Weeks later she was feeling better and wanted to know how he got his arm back. He told   
  
her exactly what happened. Sesshomaru watched the many expressions on her face. When he   
  
got to the end she looked stunned. "So you chose me?" "No mate, I couldn't choose. I loved   
  
you both and didn't want either one to suffer. But after I said that, that is when I saw you. I still   
  
worry about the human Rin and our pup we made together. The entire time I was with her I   
  
mourned the loss of you and our pup and will do the same for them in this time."   
  
A few months later moans of pain could be heard through the door of their bedroom.   
  
Servants rushed about trying to get things for the delivery. The heir was about to be born!   
  
Sesshomaru finally got tired of the servants hovering around his mate. His instincts were kicking   
  
into high gear. As Rin whimpered again he snapped. "EVERYONE OUT NOW!"   
  
Sesshomaru whispered to her to comfort her as the contraction passed. Finally the head   
  
appeared. "One more push Rin, I know you can do it!" A few seconds passed and his pup was   
  
born. "It's a girl!" he exclaimed proudly. The demon lord quickly cleaned the infant and   
  
wrapped her in a blanket. Just as soon as he placed the pup beside his mate she let out a moan of   
  
pain. "Oooooh it hurts! I thought it was over!"she winced. "The only thing left should be the   
  
afterbirth. Come on last time! Push!" But what came out wasn't the afterbirth. It was another   
  
pup! "It's a boy?!"he said confused and happy at the same time. "How can that be though? We   
  
only heard one heart beat the whole time." she asked exhausted.   
  
"I gave back that which I took away." the familiar mysterious voice said. "You didn't   
  
lose a pup but gained one."  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Fireash: The End. So now he doesn't have to worry about the human Rin. She kinda ceased to  
  
be. She didn't die just isn't there anymore. The demon Rin then had both pups in her. They are  
  
both full demon. One explanation about the heartbeats for the last few months of pregnancy was  
  
that their heartbeats where insync. Thanks for all those who reviewed. It is what kept me  
  
updating. I am glad everyone loved my story even if it was confusing. I will do a sequel maybe  
  
in a month or two. I will email those who were signed in or left their email addresses when I do.  
  
Love you all!!!  
  
Thanks: Strikingfalcon, Corin, Angel86, animefluffyaddict, SESSHY-chan, sesshoumaruluver#1,   
  
punkSESHOUMARU/Rin-rocker, ANIMEluverFREAK, HIEIdude411CHICK,  
  
VampirePrincessMiyu, Aurora_thorn, Lil'Inu, New Fan, kaiyla yamuri, punkWolF, iy lvr,  
  
Winter's Tears, Death Bringer, trainer01, BlueRose91 at mediaminer.org  
  
Thanks: keni p., RShield16, sugafaeriegurl, silverninja, Manslayer-of-Hades, Nikkler,  
  
aNiMePeRfEcT, anhimals, RedN.BlackAngel, IYUltimateFangirl, cherryblossomstar,  
  
Schizophrenic Pyromaniac, fairyfli, June, Touchi-chan, KagomeResurrected, SessRin2003,  
  
marnika, TinckerBell, Miyu Yomano, ?, Christa, sesshoumaru 24, sesshoumaru 27, Kouga-fan,  
  
Hinomi, anna, NoZoMi aNd HoTaRu, Rin-Pup, serena, New Fan, RinO.o, snowecat at  
  
fanfiction.net. 


End file.
